


Lord, show me how to say no to this (I don’t know how to say no to this)

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Also a little angst, F/F, That fucking World Cup embrace killed me, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Kelley is convinced Alex only caught her because of adrenaline, Alex knows that’s not true.Or—The time they recreated the flying squirrel France jump in Alex’s hotel room (and finish what they started on the field.)





	Lord, show me how to say no to this (I don’t know how to say no to this)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! 
> 
> I don’t normally go here, I love kellex but have never written anything for them, this wouldn’t leave my brain though.
> 
> (I blame tangerinestars for this.)

A victory over France and their advancement to the semi finals— in addition to two glasses of champagne and Kelley’s big mouth—is pretty much how they arrive here; in Alex’s dimly lit hotel room.

“It was jokes Jan—“

“Just do it,” Alex commands as she rises to her feet, but there’s just enough taunting lacing her words that it has a smile tugging at Kelley’s lips.

“You don’t have to prove yourself Janice—“ Kelley says trying to hold back her laughter because she just knows it’ll rile Alex up even more.

Alex rolls her eyes, “I mean, is it— because you’re scared I’m right?”

Kelley’s heart stutters in her chest because it’s way less about being scared Alex is right and way more about how Kelley’s body might respond to Alex’s touch— _again_ , “it’s more like I’m scared you’ll drop me.”

Alex huffs indignantly as she shrugs out of her zip up hoodie, which leaves her standing there in just a tank top and shorts, “Kelley O’Hara, scared of hitting the ground?” Alex slowly arches a brow, “never thought I’d see the day.” 

_Oh_ , it’s a challenge now.

Kelley hops to her feet and motions back with her arms which has Alex’s smile widening—and something hot twisting in Kelley’s stomach but she ignores that—as Alex makes her way to the other side of the room.

Kelley doesn’t give her any warning, just holds her breath and streaks towards her, launching herself through the air at Alex.

And it feels the same as it did on the pitch—well, _almost_ , the same.

Kelley’s face nestles against Alex’s neck and when she feels the way Alex’s fingers dig into the bare skin of her thighs—high enough that her pajama shorts no longer provide any coverage—Kelley can’t help the way her lips part against Alex’s neck in a harsh exhale (and she tries not to notice the way Alex’s fingers tighten even harder at the sound.)

And she definitely doesn’t let herself think about how maybe it’s the feel of her breath hot against Alex’s neck that could be the cause.

“See, I told you it wasn’t the adrenaline.” 

Kelley swallows hard at the sound of Alex’s raspy voice right at her ear and it takes her a second too long to pull away but Alex still hasn’t let her go so she doesn’t dwell on it too long, “fine, I concede.”

Alex’s smile is so fast and it hits Kelley swiftly, somewhere between her heart and her stomach, and the resulting ache is something she definitely shouldn’t be feeling, “not good enough Worms—“ Alex says with a shake of her head, “you concede because?”

Kelley scowls down at the way Alex draws out each syllable, “I concede because you were right.” 

“I feel like you can do better.”

“Are you gonna let me down?” Kelley asks nervously because Alex’s grasp is firm and the heat radiating from where their bodies are pressing together is leaving Kelley a little light headed.

“As soon as you say it.” 

Kelley tries not to notice the breathless quality to Alex’s voice but it’s so fucking hard when she can practically feel Alex’s words against her lips.

“I never should have doubted you—“ Kelley speaks lowly as she stares down at Alex, “it wasn’t an adrenaline rush, you’re strong Janice.”

Alex is quiet and it’s making Kelley’s stomach drop because maybe they’ve finally tripped each other up while trying to toe the line of their friendship.

But something shifts in the silence.

(Alex’s hand slides higher up Kelley’s thigh and Kelley’s eyes drop down to Alex’s lips.)

“ _Alex_?” Kelley’s not exactly sure what’s happening but they’re moving and she suddenly feels her back hit the wall.

“Say it again.” Alex braces one hand flat against the wall beside Kelley’s head.

Kelley can’t help the way her voice seems to scrape against her throat because Alex’s eyes are dark and they’re staring at her unblinkingly, “Alex.”

That’s all it takes because Alex is nosing up Kelley’s throat, and it’s not a kiss, but fuck, Alex is dragging her lips up along the sensitive skin and Kelley can’t help but tilt her head back against the wall, “tell me you don’t want this.”

“Alex, I—“

“Tell me—“ Alex’s lips part against Kelley’s neck, “you—“ and it takes everything Kelley has not to moan as Alex licks up the curve of her neck, “don’t want—“ Alex’s lips hover over the shell of Kelley’s ear as her hips thrust Kelley harder against the wall, “ _this_.”

Kelley wants this.

God, does she want.

(She wants this, she wants Alex, she wants this with Alex.)

“Alex we shouldn’t—“ Kelley whispers and she really tries not to whine when Alex pulls away from her neck, but she’s not completely successful, because this soft little sound tumbles from her lips when Alex’s hooded eyes meet her own.

And Alex is so fucking slow and so fucking deliberate when she leans in stopping just short of Kelley’s lips, “tell me you don’t want this.”

Kelley’s heart thuds against her chest, “I can’t Alex—“ and her voice drops a little lower, “you know I can’t.”

“So if I kiss you?” Alex questions softly with her eyes glued to Kelley’s lips.

Kelley tangles her fingers in Alex’s hair to give a soft tug (because there’s no way she’s saying this to Alex’s forehead) but the soft moan that falls from Alex’s lips at the action has Kelley’s words catching in her throat.

There’s a pretty blush staining Alex’s cheeks and Kelley thinks she could look at her this way forever.

(She’s always wanted to be able to look at Alex forever.)

“So if you kiss me?—“ Kelley takes a deep breath, “I’m going to kiss you back Alex, and I’m going to take my time—“ Kelley’s fingers fall from Alex’s hair and skim down along her jaw until she can swipe her thumb across Alex’s bottom lip, “and fuck Alex, I’m going to taste you—“ Kelley’s tongue comes out to swipe along her own bottom lip, “and I’m going to make damn sure that you’ll want more than just a kiss.”

Kelley waits (waits to feel her feet hit the floor—waits for Alex to come to her senses—waits for whatever the hell is happening to end.)

It doesn’t.

Instead Kelley feels Alex’s hair brushing against her cheek—smells the floral scent of her vegan shampoo—as Alex bobs her head up and down, “make me want more.” 

Kelley knows they shouldn’t (for so many reasons) but she’s having a hard time making the words come out, “Alex, we really shouldn’t—“

Alex drags her lips up Kelley’s jaw until she’s planting a soft kiss just under her ear, “I already want more Kelley, I can’t not feel this—“ Alex whispers the words against Kelley’s neck, hot and slow, trying to make her understand, “I _can’t_ , I’ve tried.”

And Kelley does; she understands.

Kelley’s hands slide up Alex’s neck until they’re cupping her cheeks and she makes damn sure Alex knows exactly what’s going to happen as she slowly leans in and presses her lips soft against Alex’s.

It doesn’t stay gentle for long because Alex starts making these soft little sounds of pleasure that are driving Kelley crazy and have her licking at Alex’s lips until she parts them on a moan.

The feel of Alex’s tongue sliding against her own has Kelley’s fingers tangling in her hair and her hips starting a slowing rhythm against the firm muscle of Alex’s stomach.

“Fuck Alex.” Kelley whispers harshly against Alex’s lips.

Alex’s eyes are dark as she looks up at Kelley, “more Kel, please don’t stop.”

“Let me down.”

Alex does— lets Kelley slowly slide down the length of her body until her feet are on the floor—and Alex can’t help but gasp at the way Kelley grabs her by the hips and starts walking her back towards the bed.

Alex clambers on top of the bed because Kelley doesn’t stop advancing on her, not until she’s hovering over Alex’s hips and staring down at her with hooded eyes.

Alex isn’t happy about the lack of contact and decides that the only way to fix it is to run her hands up Kelley’s bare thighs until she can’t help but roll them down against Alex with a groan, “ _fuck Al_ —“

They’re kissing again, and it’s almost frenzied the way Kelley’s licking into Alex’s mouth, and the way Alex’s hands are helping Kelley’s hips to keep up their rhythm as they grind down against her own.

“How long has it been?” Kelley mumbles as she drags her tongue and lips down Alex’s neck until she can lick at her clavicle.

Alex can’t think, “what?”

“How long has it been since you’ve—“ Kelley bites down hard against the flesh of Alex’s neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to have Alex moaning against her ear, “cum against someone’s tongue?”

Alex’s whole body shudders at the question (at the thought of Kelley wanting to do that), “never, we don’t—“ Alex takes a deep breath, “I’ve never—“

“Can I?”

“ _Fuck Kel_ —“ Alex says as she tips her head back into the pillows and lifts her hips slightly, “ _please_.”

Kelley rocks back slightly, just enough so she can slide the offending garments down Alex’s legs, before she’s settling her self back in between Alex’s parted thighs, “fuck Al you’re soaked.”

Alex closes her eyes and whimpers, “please Kel.”

Kelley grabs her by the wrist, tugs until Alex is propping herself up on her forearm, “I want you to feel how wet you are for me.”

Alex swallows roughly as Kelley guides her fingers down to her center and helps Alex slide them through the wetness.

“Oh god, Kelley.” Alex’s voice is breathless as Kelley pulls her fingers away.

Kelley doesn’t say anything, just stares at Alex with dark eyes as she leans in and starts lapping at the wetness coating Alex’s fingers.

Alex can’t seem to control the way her hips buck at the action, how they react to the feel of Kelley’s tongue swirling around her fingers.

“You taste so good Al.” Kelley husks as she let’s Alex’s wrist slip from her grasp, “just, I want—“

“ _Anything_.”

Kelley smirks as she leans forward and peels Alex’s top off and she doesn’t even give Alex a chance to take a breath before her hands are cupping her breasts, before her tongue’s flicking against the peaked nipple, until Alex is falling back against the bed and tangling her fingers into Kelley’s hair.

Kelley’s impatient as she leaves Alex’s chest in favor of kissing down her abs, and when she sucks a dark red mark into the tan skin of Alex’s hip Kelley tells herself it has nothing to do with making sure Alex remembers.

Kelley’s impatient and Alex isn’t complaining.

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck Kel_ , that feels—“ Alex’s thighs fall open as Kelley licks her way slowly up Alex’s center until her tongue bumps against her clit, “ _so good_.”

Kelley does it again and again, so addicted to Alex’s taste, to the moans falling from her lips, to the way Alex’s hips are rolling up to meet the stroke of her tongue.

Kelley slides two fingers in, feels Alex’s walls clench around them, and she knows it won’t take long.

“ _Kelley_ —“ It’s strangled and breathless and fuck it has Kelley speeding up the thrust of her fingers and the flick of her tongue, “oh fuck I’m, Kel I’m gonna—“

Kelley groans at the way Alex’s fingers tighten in her hair, holding her in place, as Kelley works her down from her orgasm.

“Fuck Kel—“ Alex says with a breathless laugh as Kelley crawls up her body, “I—“

Alex gets cut off by the press of Kelley’s lips and the swipe of her tongue and _god_ she can taste herself all over Kelley’s tongue and it has her pushing Kelley down against the mattress until she’s flat on her back and Alex is propped up on her side looking down the length of Kelley’s body, “I want to make you feel good too.”

“Al, you don’t—“ Kelley starts to whisper against Alex’s cheek but Alex is already teasing her fingers under Kelley’s top and her fingers are pinching at Kelley’s nipple and it has Kelley biting down into her bottom lip to hold back a groan.

“Does that feel good?” Alex questions quietly.

Kelley nods her head and the groan does fall from her lips when Alex leans forward and shoves her shirt up just enough so she can drag her tongue back and forth across Kelley’s nipple, “ _Jesus Christ Alex_.”

Alex looks up at her with wide blue eyes, and they’re so dark, and Kelley’s never been this worked up before, “I want to feel you Kel.”

Kelley flops back against the pillow because she can’t take this, _god_ , she’s not this easy but when Alex’s fingers trail down her stomach and slowly slide into her underwear Kelley sucks in a deep breath and tries not to cum, “ _fuck A_ l.”

“You’re wet.” Alex marvels, “I like it.” Kelley can feel her insides clench at Alex’s words, “tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me Alex—“ Kelley swallows thickly as she tries to find her words, “exactly how you fuck yourself when you think about me.”

Alex groans as she slides two fingers into Kelley, “ _hard_ —“ and pulls them out all the way, “ _and fast_ —“ then slides them back in until her thumb is pressing against Kelley’s clit, “ _and rough_ —“ Alex keeps up the rhythm until Kelley is practically keening, “that’s exactly how I fucked myself all those times.”

Kelley’s tightening around Alex’s fingers, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as she rides out her orgasm against Alex’s fingers.

It’s a lot. 

Alex hops up and throws on a night shirt before she settles back down beside Kelley, “stay?”

Kelley just nods (she doesn’t have any words yet.)

********

The room is quiet and Kelley can’t tear her eyes away from the way Alex looks as she sleeps.

She’s this mess of dark hair tangled around her shoulders and a white sheet dipping just low enough to have Kelley aching to touch again.

The knock on the door startles Kelley and has her jumping out of bed, grabbing a sweatshirt off the floor, as she pads over to open it before the knocking wakes up Alex.

Kelley cracks open the door, just a bit, and is met with Becky’s serious face.

It takes a second but Kelley realizes her eyes are looking past her and when Kelley swivels her head she realizes that they’re staring at the pile of Alex’s clothes on the floor.

“ _Kelley_?”

Kelley can hear it, _fuck_ , she can feel it, as the disappointment practically rolls off Becky in waves.

“What’s up?” Kelley tries to pretend this isn’t happening but the silence she’s met with makes it abundantly clear that Becky’s not going to play along.

“You never came back to our room. Do you want to talk about it?”

Kelley looks back over her shoulder and thinks about Alex, asleep in bed, and how more than anything she wants to be there beside her, “it wasn’t a mistake.”

Becky’s calm, “I know, but—“ her eyes are soft when Kelley’s finally meet them, “it’s messy though Kel.”

“It is.”

(It’s a fucking understatement.)

Becky’s eyes are calm as she stares at Kelley, “you need to clean it up Kelley.”

Kelley nods and Becky leaves.

Kelley crawls back into bed with Alex and pushes back some of her unruly dark hair.

(Kelley’s positive a more beautiful mess has never existed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
